gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Landslide
Landslide by Fleetwood Mac is featured in Sexy, the fifteenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Holly with back-up from Brittany and Santana. Santana chose the song because she wanted to tell Brittany how she feels about her. Despite that, Santana tells Rachel that just because she sang a song with Brittany, it doesn't mean that she, or anyone, can put a label on her. It makes her realize how she feels about Brittany and their relationship. Lyrics Studio version= Holly: I took my love and I took it down I climbed a mountain and I turned around And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills Where the landslide brought me down Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love? Can the child within my heart Holly with Santana: Rise above? Can I sail through the changing ocean tides? Can I handle the seasons of my life? Holly (Brittany and Santana): Oh-oh (Oh-oh) Oh-oh (Oh-oh) Holly with Santana: Well, I've been Holly with Brittany and Santana (Holly): Afraid of changin' (Cause I've) built my life around you Holly (with Brittany): But (time makes you bolder) Holly with Brittany and Santana (Holly): Children get older And I'm getting older (too) Holly: Well Holly with Brittany and Santana: Well, I've been afraid of changin' Cause I've built my life around you Holly (with Brittany): But (time makes you bolder) Holly with Brittany and Santana: Children get older And I'm getting older too Holly (with Brittany and Santana): Well, I'm getting older too So-oh, take this love and take it down Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and you (turn around) Holly with Brittany and Santana (Holly with Santana): (And if you) see my reflection in the snow-covered hills Holly (with Brittany and Santana): Where the landslide brought me down And if you (see my reflection in the snow-covered hills) Well maybe Well maybe (Well maybe) The landslide will bring you down |-| Episode version= Holly: I took my love and I took it down I climbed a mountain and I turned around And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills Where the landslide brought me down Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love? Can the child within my heart Holly with Santana: Rise above? Can I sail through the changing ocean tides? Can I handle the seasons of my life? Holly (Brittany and Santana): Oh-oh (Oh-oh) Oh-oh (Oh-oh) Holly with Santana: Well, I've been Holly with Brittany and Santana (Holly): Afraid of changin' (Cause I've) built my life around you Santana with Brittany (Santana): (But) time makes you bolder' Children get older And I'm getting older (too) Holly (with Brittany and Santana): Well, I'm getting older too So-oh, take this love and take it down Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and you (turn around) Holly with Brittany and Santana (Holly with Santana): (And if you) see my reflection in the snow-covered hills Holly (with Brittany and Santana): Where the landslide brought me down And if you (see my reflection in the snow-covered hills) Well maybe (Well maybe) The landslide will bring you down Trivia *Stevie Nicks came on the set of Glee to watch her song be performed. She stated that it was a "beautiful mix" of the original and Dixie Chicks version. She was overall very pleased with the performance and was honored to be part of the show. *Gwyneth Paltrow learned to play this song on the guitar minutes before she was supposed to perform it. Gallery landslide.png Oldgooddays landslide!brittana.gif abc paltrow glee 110309 wg.jpg Brittana After Landslide.png Landslide.jpg tumblr lhzvzrWuQH1qbjjes.jpg glee-landslide-santana-brit.jpg Brittana7.png landslide1.jpg SanLandslide.png Brittana hug landslide.gif LandslideBrittany.gif Landslidesexy.gif Landslide-brittana.gif Landslide.gif LandslideBrittany4.jpg LandslideBrittany3.jpg LandslideBrittany2.jpg LandslideBrittany.jpg LandslideSantana4.jpg LandslideSantana3.jpg LandslideSantana2.jpg LandslideSantana.jpg LandslideHolly4.jpg LandslideHolly3.jpg LandslideHolly2.jpg LandslideHolly.jpg LandslideHBrittana.jpg LandslidePizes.jpg flawless song brittana.gif LandslideBrittBritt.gif tumblr mj3opfSHj71qdu86bo7 r1 250.gif Icouldnevergetoverthisperfomance brittana.gif Tumblr mkfjioMBSe1rahrxpo5 r1 250.gif tumblr mmgojmESem1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mmgojmESem1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmgojmESem1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmgojmESem1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmgojmESem1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmgojmESem1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmgojmESem1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmgojmESem1ra5gbxo2 250.gif LANDLANDLAND.jpg landslide tina .png Landslide Sexy.jpg 2LilyLandslide.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Holly Holliday Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two